Users can keep track of appointments and other events via calendar systems. Timely reminders from such systems can help users avoid missing such events. Nonetheless, when reminders are sent to multiple devices, users can spend time managing redundant or expired reminders.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.